


Is it Possible?

by ScarletKitsune



Series: The Shimada Siblings [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Nightmares, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Regret, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: After the death of his brother Genji, Hanzo falls into a state of self-hate and depression as he reflects on his actions.





	Is it Possible?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for depression and self-harm.

Is it possible to turn back time and correct a terrible mistake?  
As soon as my blade took one last strike at Genji I had begun to regret what I had done.  
Everything was stained with blood.  
I could feel anger and sadness radiate from the dragons.  
The elders soon came in with pleased expressions of their faces and disposed of my brother’s body.  
The only thing left of him was the pool of blood that had formed underneath him.  
I don’t know how long I stood there staring down at it.  
It wasn’t until Narumi’s screams echoed in my ears did I come out of my daze.  
Her expression was filled with disappointment and anger.   
The elders where happy but my little sister was not.  
I did what had to be done for the clan but I felt horrible.  
Why was I such an idiot to listen to them?  
I chose the clan over my siblings all to gain what?  
Acceptance, that’s what it was.  
I’ve gained it but my heart has remained empty.  
How could I not see that they didn’t care about me?  
I know the answer to that.  
I desperately wanted to be accepted as the Shimada head.  
I wanted to be the alpha who had the respect of his clan and instilled fear in those who opposed.  
In finding out that I was an omega they disapproved of me even more.   
So I immersed myself in proving to them that I was still capable of being the alpha and stopped hanging out with my brother and sister.  
When I received the order to kill Genji I blindly agreed to it and now I only have one sibling.  
Who hates me for what I have done.  
I honestly didn’t know what to do with my life anymore.  
The nightmares kept coming.  
I was tempted to cut myself but chose not to every time.  
I felt like a coward.  
One day as I sat in my room with the blade in my hand for what seemed like eternity I failed to see Narumi enter.  
The blade was quickly taken from my hand and I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.  
My shoulder was wet from her tears.  
After that day the two of us have been spending more and more of our time together.  
The nightmares continued but the urge to cut lessened with her help.   
She didn’t have to follow me when I finally left the clan but she did and I am forever grateful to her.


End file.
